May the Stars Guide You to Me
by SassyAngel
Summary: Yes, another CloTi, this time for my friend Ahchoo! Well, anyway, just read it. It's your normal sappy romance, I think. R&R.


~*Disclaimer*~ Don't own FF7 or anything remotely related, m'kay?  
  
May the Stars Guide You to Me  
  
Cloud Strife sighed, tucking himself down on the grassy plains just before Nibelhiem, sinking into the softness of the grass, his hands going behind his head. The stars above him twinkled, glorious pearls tossed in the inky sea of the sky, the moon hiding playfully behind the wisp of a cloud. He gave a slight sigh, continuing to gaze heavenwards, the sounds of light cricket chirps were soothing, the wind rustling playfully with his spiky blonde hair before letting the strands drop back in place, though Cloud took no notice. He had been traveling ever since Meteor had been dealt with, for what or who, he didn't know.  
  
He had left with only a tearful, heart wrenching goodbye to Tifa, and he had felt, rather than heard, the raking sobs that Tifa had dissolved into as soon as he disappeared from view. He hadn't meant to hurt her so much, but he had to find her. Aeris. Wasn't that the reason he had left, or maybe it was because he was running. The last thought confused him.  
  
Running? From what? He was Cloud Strife, savior of the planet with no equal, though not to be bragging, since it was a common fact. Everyone knew it and him, or at least what they wanted to see.  
  
'I want to meet the real you.' Aeris had said that to him, and he gave a slight affectionate smile when he thought of the deceased flower girl. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? They wanted to see the real him, most girls because he was 'dreamy' and most men wanted to follow in any hero's footsteps. He gave a rueful smile. Just like him idolizing Sephiroth. How funny, Sephiroth had been quickly replaced with him, and would he too in time, have to be beaten by one of those young boys who looked up to him?  
  
He sighed, the stars, swirling above him, the wind rustling his hair as if to consult him. He had done his part, he had saved the world, and he had become famous. That was his dream. He was in the Newspaper, almost every day you could see something about Cloud Strife, most of it garbage, but freedom of the press was new to people. They had yet to exercise it, and Cloud guessed the media didn't matter to him at all.  
  
He was more concerned about whatever he was missing.  
  
'May the stars guide you to me.' His mother had often whispered, brushing blonde spiky strands of hair away from his face. He didn't understand what she was talking about, but had enough time to contemplate it, and he figured that it meant to find whatever he was looking for. Maybe that's why he was so fond of the stars. He had been searching for so long now, months seemingly like years, and the stars hadn't pointed him out in the right direction, they hadn't guided anyone to him.  
  
He had done his part, all that was asked of him, and all he wanted in return was peace. Was that too hard to ask? All he wanted was the fairy tale ending that all heroes were entitled to after their triumphs and trails. Was that too much? As if to answer his question, the heaven's opened up. And drenched him in freezing rain. Cloud gave a light sigh, shouldering his trusty buster sword that had been with him through so much. He gave one look up at the darkening sky, squinting through the rain, though he couldn't see the stars. He turned, his boots squishing the already drenched grass and made it for a nearby town. It would be a sad ending to a hero if he died from hypothermia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining was pelting down, silent agony, angel's tears her mother had told her. They felt the pain and triumphs of the good at heart too, her wise mother had said, her brown eyes deep and glazed with wisdom, a secret knowing as she gazed out the window dreamily. Her mother had known the pain and pleasure of love, and it was only natural that her daughter would too, since she had of course, inherited half of her mother's traits. Tifa sighed, sitting on the slippery surface of the well, seemingly taking no heed to the rain. Their well, she had loved to call it, longed to, but there was a complication in the little fairy tale book that was her life. Aeris.  
  
She felt no hard feelings for the girl, after all, Aeris had been one of her first female friends, but. she had always seemed to like flirting with Cloud, even after knowing the fact that Tifa had, well.  
  
Tifa sighed, brushing back a strand of chocolate hair, her eyes flickering up to the tormented skies, the stars blurred, torn. It was common knowledge among everyone who she had felt for her childhood friend, her hero were the only words she could think of, but then again, thinking of him brought a couple: pain, hurt, love.  
  
The rain continued to fall, hiding the beautiful jewels crested into the midnight darkness, the stars had always been her favorite, ever since her mother had grasped her tiny hand, pointing out all the stars and telling her about them, her brown eyes sparkling. Even though Tifa was 'optimistic' as everyone said, they still couldn't figure out why she loved the stars instead of something cheery, like the sun.  
  
She sighed, turning her gaze back up to the sky, cloudy and blurred. Why did she have to suffer? Wasn't love supposed to be rewarding? She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chin, resting as the rain continued to drench her, the tears soaking deep into her soul, making the her wounded heart bleed and ache for him. Why? What had she done to drive him off?  
  
"May the stars guide you to me." She whispered longingly, remembering with a small pang what he had told her, a dreamy look on his face that fateful night beneath the Highwind. Tifa blushed a bit, remembering. It was lovely to be embedded in the past, when Cloud was still with her. She sighed, the water trickling down, splashing into puddles, loud and clear. She should be over him, and yet. it was so hard to be. She was wound so deeply in the web of love, its flames no longer keeping her warm, just burning.  
  
"Tifa?" She blinked, startled as she looked up, her eyes widening. If this was a dream, please, whoever answered her prayers, don't let it end. Her throat had constricted, eyes filling with tears, though it wasn't noticed in the rain. Her voice was thick, though she was surprised how composed she sounded when she spoke.  
  
"Cloud?" Her voice was a bit shaky, and he gave a slight sheepish smile, that lit up his face slowly, his mako enhanced eyes glowing. Oh please. don't let him fade away too. Her arms instantly snaked themselves around his neck, her face buried deep into the crook of it, her body convulsing. He was real, he was here, he really was!  
  
Cloud was a bit startled, though embraced her slowly after a bit, savoring the feeling of her body against his. Was she what he was missing, all this time? He closed his eyes, sighing, murmuring his reassurance as she sobbed softly, both the rain and their tears mingling, drenching them both. And just as suddenly as it started, the rain stopped, and both smiled slightly, turning their gazes to the stars, hands linked lightly. The stars smiled back down at them, and Cloud smiled, letting his hand tilt Tifa's face to his, his rough thumb gently wiping a tear from her face. And she smiled softly, a blush staining her cheeks as he leaned his head on shoulder, inhaling her flowery scent. Then he spoke, his eyes passionate fires of mako, his smile genuine as his spoke lovingly, a thoughtful look on his face as if he was contemplating something.  
  
"May the stars guide you to me."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yes, a CloTi from me, which will be the only one you'll ever see. Sorry if it was a bit cliché and over used, but this is for a good buddy of mine, Ah-choo! Thanks for being so loyal and nice and supportive, and so nice and so stuff! *sniffles* Thanks again! This fic was dedicated entirely to her! *waves* Well, I hope you liked it cause it was torture and I thought it sucked, but that's just me. Well, anyway, please read and review, and thanks again for everything Ah-choo! 


End file.
